Marauders Love
by DancerForLife3320
Summary: James Sirius and Remus try to make the one they love love them Disclamer:I dont own any of the characters the new characters belong to Tombraider3 (read her story its real good) I dnt hve ne AN notes i think there annoying so reviewers will b thnkd at end
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey emerald wuts up" said James as the met on the platform 9 ¾ "have a good summer?"

"As a matter of fact I did" Lilly said paying no attention to him and looking for her friends Faith and Sarah. After about five seconds she spotted them "Hey Sapphire, hey Ruby have a good summer?" Faith had always had the nickname of ruby and they were bored one day so they made Lilly 'emerald' because her eyes were like emeralds and they named Sarah 'sapphire' because here eyes looked like sapphires.

"Great" they said in unison.

"That's good" she said looking over Sarah's shoulders real quick "oh no lets try and get on the train quick the marauders are coming" they hurried as fast they could in the train but the marauders soon caught up with them"

"Hey ladies" Sirius said cooly "need help with your luggage" he said as they started putting it away for them.

"Well I guess it's to late to say no any way," said Sarah

"Yup I guess so" Remus replied calmly "I see you still have those same sapphire blue eyes 'sapphire'" he said a lil passionately looking into her eyes.

"mmm hmm" was all she could say (why was Remus so funny nice and smart and cute.) she sighed at the thought of him.

"So Emmy" that was his nickname for her nickname emerald. "Will you this year?"

"No 1. I don't like you and 2. I don't date anyone" as she walked out she said something "miss independent" she sung.

"Miss self sufficient," sang faith as she joined in.

"Miss keep your distance, mmmm," Sarah sang being the last to join in.

"Miss unafraid" faith sang continuing the song.

"Miss out of my way" lily pushed James out of the way.

"Miss don't let a man interfere no" Sarah sang getting louder.

"Miss on her own" faith sang thinking why in the world doesn't she like anyone.

"Miss almost grown" sang Sarah

"Miss never let a man help her off her throne" said Lily as she got down from putting her trunk fully up as James held out his hand and not taking it.

"So by keeping her heart protected shed never ever fell rejected" Sirius joined kind of explaining to James.

"Lil miss apprehensive said ooh she fell in love," sang Remus jokingly.

Then Faith, Sarah and Lily sang, "What is this feeling taking over?   
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true."

Lily, Faith, and Sarah sang (in the same order)

"Misguided heart"

"Miss play it smart"

"Miss if you want to use that line you better not start no"

"But she miscalculated"

"She didn't want to end up jaded"

"And this miss decided not to miss out on true love"

"So by changing a misconception"

"She went in a new direction"

"And found inside she felt a connection"

They sang together "She fell in love"

Then they all sang Then "What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true."

Using the same order they each sang

"When miss independent walked away"

"No time for love that came her way"

"She looked in the mirror and thought today"

"What happened to miss no longer afraid"

"It took some time for her to see"

"How beautiful love can truly be"

"No more talk of why can't that be me"

"Im so glad I finally see" Lily sang.

And one last time they all sang, "What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true."

Then Lily sang ending the song "Miss independent"

Then Faith, Sarah and Lily all laughed and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow" said Remus, Sirius, and James looking shocked.

"Betcha didn't know we could sing huh?" said Lily smiling.

"No" said James his mouth still hanging open "So are you going to stick to the song and start dating?"

"Sure am" Lily said looking at her friends.

"Can I be the lucky one" said James hopefully.

"No" Lily said looking bored.

"There's always next time," said James and they walked out of the compartment. They went to the compartment that they had claimed when they first got on. "Can you believe there singing?"

"Hey what about us we sang to you know" Said Sirius

"Oh I know but I mean wow I just never knew I mean they were so good."

"You know your drooling right, Prongs?" Remus cut in.

(Back in the girls compartment.)

"Did you seem Remus staring at us" Sarah sighed.

"Oh yeah he was definitely staring at us" Faith said a little annoyed at Sarah's ignorance. "DUH he was staring at you and you were enjoying it the whole time to and you know it."

"That is so not true" said Sarah and they got into a is to is not fight.

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Fine it is but you can't let Remus know that I like him because I don't know why just don't."

"I wont I promise."

"Yeah right."

Lily laughed "oh please don't tell me you like Sirius Faith cause if you do then eventually ill start liking James and I hate the thought of that"

"Oh you don't have to worry at all" Faith laughed. "Oh no but what if it is an epidemic first it starts out with Sarah then onto one of us and then whoever's remaining then pretty soon the world comes to an end"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Faith and Lily screamed at the thought and laughed "but I doubt that will ever happen." Lily said.

Shortly after Remus James and Sirius came rushing in "What's wrong?" they all said at once.

"Oh nothing said Sarah getting quiet secretly hoping that Faith wouldn't say something about Remus.

"nothings wrong actually its pretty good for you remus" (Oh no she said something to remus Sarah was thinking to herself)

"What?" Remus said looking puzzled.

"Oh never mind" said Faith.

James was looking at her and Sarah then shortly figured it out. "Well if your ok will be going now"

And he quickly brought them back into the compartment but just then the train stopped.

They went into the Great Hall and listened to Dumbledore's speech and watched all the first years get sorted and then once the table was magically cleared they went to their dorms.

"What were you going to tell us earlier James?" Said Sirius wondering.

"Oh nothing just that Sarah likes Remus and he likes her" James said plainly "Right Remus?"

"How did you know that I liked her"

"Its so obvious that you like her mainly cause when they were singing all you were looking at was Sarah and then when they screamed you said 'oh no Sarah' and you thought and no one heard you huh? Nope I did and to answer your other question when we went in there she got quiet and was looking at you and looked worried about something and the Faith said 'oh its good for you remus' Sarah looked like it was all over"

"Wow and you cant get your homework straight why?"

"Oh its just certain things I notice"

"Well im tired," said Sirius cutting into their chat.


	3. In the Great Hall

Chapter 3 

They were eating when Professor McGonagall came up to them and handed them their schedules. "YES we got defense against the dark arts first"

"Great I can't wait," said Sirius "Hey look Remus here comes your girlfriend"

"I wish... I mean she's not my girlfriend"

Lily sat across from James and Faith sat next to her and across from Sirius and Sarah sat on the other side of Lily across from Remus. "Hey" they all said at the same time.

"We've got defense first" mentioned Sirius.

"Cool" said the girls

"So emerald feel like going to Hogsemade with me" James said trying to catch her by surprise.

"As a friend I will" she almost said yes but then quickly caught herself.

"Hey im getting one step closer at least"

"Faith will you go with me to hogsemade this weekend?" Sirius slipped in.

"Sure but as a friend" Faith said slyly.

"Its better than nothing"

Sarah sat there thinking to herself 'why do I like Remus I know he doesn't like me back. I am so stupid for liking him.' At the same time Remus was thinking 'Why do I like Sarah she doesn't like me back I know it but I just cant help it.'

"So Remus ive asked 'Emmy' Sirius has asked 'Ruby' and now all you have to do is ask 'Sapphire' cause you know you like her and we can be on our merry way to class" James said noticing what Remus was thinking they had that kind of connection. Remus kind of blushed and was a little mad at James.

"Will you go with me to hogsemade this weekend" he said kinda quietly.

"Oh I loved to!" Sarah said, "We better get going" and as they stood up to leave she kissed Remus on the cheek.

"So does this mean she likes me"

"DUH" both Sirius and James said.

"Well excuse me"

They got up and left for Defense Against The Dark Arts. The rest of the week was pretty boring not much happened except Lily and Faith were being a lot nicer to James and Sirius and they weren't pranking as much now.

"I think they pranked to get our attention and now that they have it they don't prank as much did you notice." Faith said out loud one day.

"Yeah but I never thought about it. Well what are you wearing to Hogsemade?" Lily said


	4. The Hogsemade Trip

The Hogsemade Trip 

"All ready to go Ruby" said Sirius.

"Sure am" said Faith.

"How bout you Sophie" said Remus 'Sophie' was a nickname for Sarah's nickname.

"Yup" said Sarah.

"How bout you Emmy" said James.

"Lets put it this way were all ready" said Lilly jokingly.

They all walked down to Hogsemade together and went into the Three Broom Sticks they sat down and they ordered 6 butterbeers "You see going somewhere with us isn't so bad is it?" Said James

"Not so bad" said Lilly and they all started laughing.

The day went by pretty fast and at the end of the day they all walked back up to the castle Sirius and James were jealous of Remus cause as all of them noticed. He and Sarah had been holding hands. When they got back up to the common room they were all tired so they bid each other good night and Remus and Sarah hugged each other (so much for being shy the everyone else thought to them self) then they all laughed because they knew what each other was thinking. "What's so funny?" asked Sarah and Remus at the same time.

"Oh nothing" everyone else said.

Back in the dormitory Remus, Sirius, and James were talking.

"So are you and Sarah together or what?" asked James

"It's not official yet but I think she likes me" said Remus oblivious to the fact of how ignorant he was being.

"Ok I am going to say this one more time." James said growing impatient "Get a clue she likes you!"

"Well I just never thought it was possible."

"Well it is"

Back in the girls dormitory where Lilly Sarah and Faith were talking.

"So are you and Remus together or what?" asked Lily.

"It's not official yet but I think he likes me," said Sarah oblivious to the fact of how ignorant she was being.

"Ok I am going to say this one more time." Lilly said growing impatient "Get a clue he likes you!"

"Well I just never thought it was possible."

"Well it is"

(A/N: ok I know I said there weren't goin to be any of these but I couldn't help it sorry ch. 3 was so short I had writers block and im sorry this chapter is so short. But I came up with a reall kool idea and didn't want to lose it and plus I don't want to much romantic action going on right this sec so please review)


	5. The Amazing Suprise

The Amazing Surprise 

That Friday morning all of them went down stairs to the Great Hall and sat around their usual spot except Remus was now sitting next to Sarah James was across from Remus next to Lilly who was across from Sarah and Sarah was sitting next to Sirius also and Sirius was across from Faith and Faith was next to Lilly. Then Dumbledore got up and made an announcement "We will be trying something new it will help you with school. In the muggle world they have things called laptops they are a mini version of a computer for those who don't what that is its a portable information station and you can connect to the library and see if you've missed anything in your classes. When you go back to your common room they will be there and you all shall be dismissed from the rest of classes today.

All the tables were talking about the new laptops Lilly Sarah Faith James Sirius and Remus all looked at each other then they all ran to the common room. They each had there own and they all had their names on their laptops "Hey look at this" said James.

"What?" said Sirius.

"There's a messenger on here well this will be a lot faster then owl mail."

"Oh cool" said Sarah

"Wait u need a screen name." Said Faith looking at it "Hmm ok everyone make a screen name then well tell each other and add each other to our buddy list."

Lilly thought about it 'hmm what would be a good screen name' she thought some more 'I got it' and she typed it in.

James thought about his then he came up with one then he typed his in and so did everyone else. Lily asked Faith for her screen name "It's QuidditchChick320"

"That's a cool name" said Lilly then asking Sarah for hers.

"It's SophieSapphire320" said Sarah

"That's cute I wonder where you got Sophie from" she said looking at her and Remus. "Well what yours Remus?"

"It's SilverMoon746"

Lily laughed, "Everyone seems to be using their nick names o.k. Your turn Sirius"

"PadfootPrankster746"

"I told you so o.k. James what's yours?"

"I didn't use my nickname but its SeekingSeeker746"

"Ok I got all of you in my buddy list"

"So what's yours?" everyone asked

"Oh yeah I forgot well its EmeraldTigerLillys320."

"Ok" everyone said then

"Well let go outside by the lake" said Lilly tired of being inside.

Everyone agreed they were still exploring there laptops when it got dark they put them down for a while and had a chess tournament, Remus ended up being the champion as usual. By that time they went to bed and they were all in bed but they couldn't sleep they were on their laptop instant messaging each other Lilly and James were talking.

SeekingSeeker746: Hey what are you doing

EmeraldTigerLillys320: hey nothing jus sitting here talking to you.

SeekingSeeker746: same here well lets c I know Remus is talking to Sarah and Sirius is talking to Faith and now your stuck with me: D lol (laughing out loud) I just found out what it meant so I was just telling u Lilly so don't say I know what it means or anything like that

EmeraldTigerLillys320: I wasn't going to hey I just found out something h/o

SeekingSeeker746: ok

EmeraldTigerLillys320: would like to invite you to chat room: Marauders Chat

EmeraldTigerLillys320: Hey everyone this is called a chat room we can all talk to each other at once w/o disturbing anyone.

SophieSapphire320:ok works for me

Silvermoon746: me to

SeekingSeeker746: same here

PadfootPrankster746: ditto

QuidditchChick320: im tired

SophieSapphire320: lol

Silvermoon746: lol

SeekingSeeker746: lol

PadfootPrankster746: lol

EmeraldTigerLillys320: well im going to bed

SophieSapphire320: me to

Silvermoon746: me to

SeekingSeeker746: me to

PadfootPrankster746: me to

QuidditchChick320: me to

SophieSapphire320: cya

Silvermoon746: cya

SeekingSeeker746: cya

PadfootPrankster746: cya

QuidditchChick320: cya

EmeraldTigerLillys320: cya

QuidditchChick320: me to

SophieSapphire320: has left the room

Silvermoon746: has left the room

SeekingSeeker746: has left the room

PadfootPrankster746: has left the room

QuidditchChick320: has left the room

EmeraldTigerLillys320: has left the room

Two beds away Sarah was talking to Remus

SophieSapphire320: Im not really tired I just didn't fell like being in a chat room

SilverMoon746: same here... can I ask you something?

SophieSapphire320: sure

SilverMoon746: will you go out with me

SophieSapphire320: ID LOVE TO lol sry about that but I really would like to.

SilverMoon746: REALLY???

SophieSapphire320: yes!!!!!!

SilverMoon746: well I guess I was being ignorant when James and Sirius said that you liked me but I just never thought you would ever like me

SophieSapphire320: omg that's exactly what happened to me lol

SilverMoon746: meet me in the common room I want to see you

SophieSapphire320: ok

Remus jumped out of bed quietly and went down stairs to meet Sarah "hey babe"

"Hey"

Remus leaned in and kissed Sarah it had been Sarah's first kiss and she was liking it very much he was gentle and the broke away when Sarah opened her eyes Remus was smiling at her "enjoy?"

"Uh huh"

They sat on the couch and Remus had his arm around Sarah's waist and her head was on his chest and she looked up at Remus and they started kissing.

The next morning Sarah woke up she looked up she and Remus had fallen asleep on the couch she looked down real quick to check if she was still clothed she was and she fell back asleep ten minutes later she heard James and Lilly whispering about how to wake them up and she could feel that Remus was awake because his breathing wasn't long and even so she acted like she was jus moving positions in her sleep and she whispered to Remus "there planning grab a pillow and when I say go attack them" he nodded he was thinking them same thing.

(A/N this is my longest chapter yet and its my favorite one yet to write it was just so much fun making them talk on the internet although it got annoying having to type their s/n's over and over tell me if u like it im writing the fifth chapter right now)


	6. The Love Email

(Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot; Faith and Sarah belong to Tombraider3 read her story it's really cool)

The love e-mail

Sarah whispered "ready set" she heard them come closer they were bout three steps from them and she whispered, "go" they got up Sarah hit Lily with her pillow saying "Think you could trick me huh?"

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" said Remus hitting James

"Were sorry jeez ok u can stop now" said James

"Serves you right" Remus laughed

"Well its obvious you guys slept well last night" Lilly said smiling

"Nothing happened," said Sarah "Except the fact that you are looking at Gryffindors newest couple"

"Finally" said Lilly and James at the same time.

Everyone started laughing

Just then Sirius and Faith walked down they must have been talking on the laptops with their timing Sarah and Remus thought

"What's everyone laughing about" said Sirius and Faith at the same time.

"You are looking at Gryffindors newest couple," said Remus

"Oh that's where you were this morning and last night"

Remus had his arm around Sarah's waist. They went down to breakfast with they're laptops and went out side by the tree Remus and Sarah were sitting quite close to each other and they were kissing. Their laptops lay in the grass closed and they were still kissing. "Get a room" they all said Remus and Sarah backed away and blushed.

They went over to a secret place in the rocks that looked onto the lake to 'study' but they forgot their backpacks and laptops. "Oh right they're studying who else believes that" said Sirius no one raised their hands.

Sarah was just following Remus as they went to their special spot "You know their going to find out what were doing we didn't bring any books or anything" Sarah said laughing

"I don't care the whole world can know" he said smiling back at her

They started kissing they were sitting on a smooth rock and Sarah was thinking (I have the best life a perfect boyfriend and the perfect best friends) she kissed him gently she loved the way he kissed it was passionate but not hard his lips were soft and he was incredibly good at it she thought this while they were kissing his hand move down to her lower back but she didn't care she liked it, it made her feel special that someone cared about her so much the pulled away needing to breathe and they talked for a while just about random things. Then they started kissing again they were laying on the rock like they were at a beach or something in a way they were except it was a mountain style beach they were still kissing and had decided to go back to the gang.

"Have fun?" said James

"What does it matter to you" Remus said sitting down.

"Well I don't know I was just asking and after the way you two attacked us earlier I deserve something"

"You had it coming"

When Remus and Sarah just left

Lily opened her laptop she had 4 new e-mails one from James saying 'hey have you seen Sarah cause Remus isn't in here so I just thought that maybe they weren't here together. Lol well ttyl.

The next one was from Sirius ' Hey babe just dropped in to say hey ttyl.'

The next one was from James again 'Hey I just went downstairs again and Remus and Sarah are sleeping on the couch awwww its so cute lol j/k maybe we should go hit them with pillows'

James was looking over her shoulder "That worked well didn't it"

"Oh yeah real well I still have a little bruise from her"

She looked at her next e-mail she didn't recognize the e-mail address it was from ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr and the subject was blank

"Dear Lilly this is the unnoticed lover that you never really noticed you know me but I wont tell you who I am until a little while later but my heart wouldn't be able to take it if u wont talk to me I have loved you since the first day I met you I want to be with you but you obviously don't want to be with me I can see you now as your reading this your on the lake sitting in between James and Sirius and your friend Faith is next to Sirius may I suggest u try to hook them up? They would make a cute couple. If you stay on I will sign online and talk to you in cyberspace so add me to your buddy list'

Lily looked up and looked around she looked at all the guys around the lake that were in eyeshot of her. There were James and Sirius of course (could it be Sirius she thought no what am I thinking he's head over heels for Faith) there was also Severus Snape (no way she thought he hates muggle borns) there was also Lucius Malfoy (same as Severus) and Frank Longbottom (nope he liked Alice right?? Maybe not well there were other boys she didn't know and they were all on their laptop.) "Damnit" she whispered.

"Do I hear the lovely young Lilly cursing?" said James playing.

"Nope" she said and she got up and walked off. To another secret place in a thicket of trees there was a clearing where shed like to sit and think and no one knew about it besides her. She opened her laptop and got a message from

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: hey

EmeraldTigerLillys320: hey

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: figure me out yet???

EmeraldTigerLillys320: nope

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: aww that's a shame

EmeraldTigerLillys320: can you least tell me what house your in???

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: nope I sure cant

EmeraldTigerLillys320: why

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: because that would give it away. So how's your secret spot feel under those trees

EmeraldTigerLilly320: how did you know about this spot???

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: I know a lot about you I know that your kind funny pretty and smart.

EmeraldTigerLilly320: good thing you cant see me im blushing really badly lol

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: I wish I could look at you all the time.

EmeraldTigerLilly320: now im really glad you cant see me.

She peered out through a small opening in the thicket James and Sirius were on their laptop and so was Remus (its about time they returned) she thought she decided it would be funny to IM Remus

EmeraldTigerLilly320: Hey Remus have fun???

SilverMoon746: oh hey Lilly that's for me to know and you to never find out

EmeraldTigerLilly320: ï plz

SilverMoon746: no

EmeraldTigerLillys320:well I know you guys were koiissing and not studying you kind of gave it away cause you left your backpacks and laptops lol

SilverMoon746; whoops oh yeah James and Sirius are saying the same thing. Well ttyl

EmeraldTigerLillys320: lol its ok I can see you from where I am and someones kissing lol ttyl.

She went back to ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr

EmeraldTigerLillys: sorry about that

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: its ok I just noticed the newest couple come out to.

EmeraldTigerLilly320: were you talking to them on here???

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: no

EmeraldTigerLilly320: oh ok... well I g2g im going to go over and talk to my friends now.

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: ok

Lilly stayed in the thicket thinking if she really should come out it was breezy and cool in her special spot but then she sneakily crept out undetected except for ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr probably (who could he be) she thought.

Lilly walked up to them and sat down "Have fun thinking" James said.


	7. Faiths Journal Entry

Faith's Journal Entry 

That night Faith was sitting in bed writing in her computer journal.

why was I flirting with Sirius today down at the lake I don't like him infact I thought I loathed him he used to be so mean until that day we went to Hogsemade do I actually have fellings for him is that even possible? Does Lilly like James it didn't relly seem like it I mean ther an impossible one but we all know what Sarah was doing at the lake today haha she said she was studying yeah right she and remus were sitting in our groups special spot snogging each other and she enjoyed it to she wouldn't stop smiling when she cam back but I cant bileve they actually slept on the couch last night that was a shocker and it was funny though when I heard about the pillow fight but they did have it coming they tried to smart out the most likely future head boy and girl. What were they thinking ill never know but back to me ten reasons why I might like Sirius.

I've been talking to only him on the wizard-net a lot

I've been flirting with him a lot to.

Well he's really sweet

He nice also (oh wait that's the same thing) oh well

He's smart when he wants to be

He really loves me (I can tell)

I've been catching myself staring at him lately with no felling of hate

I almost showed him m true feelings earlier

He's friends with my best friends boyfriend and my other best friends stalker (well that's not much of a reason either)

10.I seem to want to talk to him all the time

well there are my ten reason well if you count the ones that actually count there are 8 but who gives a care and oh yeah Lilly has a secret admirer she told me not to IM him but she gave me his s/n anyway its ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr he sent her all these messages that were totally sweet and some poems once she lets me read them ill show them to the who computer im thinking about signing on now to talk to Sirius so ill have to stop writing this for the fear that I might get mixed up should I tell Sirius about Lilly's secret love?

PadfootPrankster746: Hey

QuiddithchChick320: hey

PadfootPrankster746: so what are you doing

QuiddithchChick320: nothing but guess what

PadfootPrankster746: what

QuiddithchChick320: Lillys got a secret lover

PadfootPrankster746: no way!!!!!!

QuiddithchChick320: yup they were talking yesterday when Lilly disappeared

PadfootPrankster746: well babe did she figure out who it was

QuiddithchChick320: no

PadfootPrankster746: aww that's a shame

QuiddithchChick320: yeah anyway brb

PadfootPrankster746: ok

She I.M.ed Lilly

QuiddithchChick320: hey can I see that first part of your conversation and what are you doing on this late.

EmeralTigerLillys320: hey, sure let me get it, talking to ThEUnNoTiCeDLoVeR

QuidditchChick320: ahhh I see

EmeraldTigerLillys320: here you go I saved the conversation ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: hey

EmeraldTigerLillys320: hey

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: figure me out yet???

EmeraldTigerLillys320: nope

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: aww that's a shame

Suddenly something clicked was this a sick joke she thought she I.M.ed Sirius

QuidditchChick320: SIRIUS BACK YOU'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLANING TO DO!!!!

PadfootPrankster746: what did I do?

QuidditchChick320: you know your Lilly's "secret admirer"

PadfootPrankster746: no I am not

QuidditchChick320: well you both said aww that's a shame the same way

PadfootPrankster746: chill babe chill I would never send Lilly love messages I love you to much to ever go for another girl.

QuidditchChick320: ok well im going to bed

PadfootPrankster746: have a good night sleep

Faith added her to journal ok now I have nine reason heres one to make up for one of the two that didn't count He called me babe and I didn't even care.


	8. Faith's Secret

Faith's Secret

Faith usually would let her Lilly and Sarah read her journal but this one she kept under lock and secret.

It was Thursday morning and they had to go to Professor Binns class the most boringest class ever but now that students had their laptops they just talked to each other pretending to be taking notes.

SeekingSeeker746: hey

PadfootPrankster746: hey

SeekingSeeker746: wuts up

PadfootPrankster746: nothing except... nvm

SeekingSeeker746: what

PadfootPrankster746: Lillys got a secret admirer

SeekingSeeker746: WHAT!!!!!!!

PadfootPrankster746: according to Faith he's really nice and she had the nerve to accuse me, me a nice guy?!?!?! I think not! lol just because we said aww that's a shame and I picked that- up – from... IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT

SeekingSeeker746: I didn't how many people do you think say aww that's a shame after I said it everyone else did

PadfootPrankster746: haha yeah right, you have such a big head.

SeekingSeeker746: the bells about to ring talk to you in a minute.

The bell rang and James got up and walked out and was talking to Sirius and Remus. "Have fun talking to Sarah Remus?"

"Sure did" he replied

"I think you are a little obsessed with each other." Said Sirius

"We are not oh yeah and im trying to think of how you would act if you started going out with Faith"

"Ha I wish, she doesn't like me and you both know it"

"Au contraire" Remus replied

(since when did Remus speak French)James was thinking (WAIT WHAT DID HE SAY!!) "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" both Sirius and James said.

"Yup Sarah said that she think no wait is positive that Faith likes you Sirius"

"And when did she say this while you guys were snogging?"

"No we were sitting in the special place and we were talking"

"Wow that's amazing" said James

"How?"

"You guys never stop snogging besides when you have classes"

"Oh be quiet" Remus said wrestling James to the ground "Do you think you could over come me the great moony?"

"No but I can try" he tried but to his disappointment he couldn't move "Fine" he said

Sirius was laughing but thinking at the same (does she really like me?) That night Sirius couldn't sleep so he went down into the common room Faith was sitting there on the couch she wasn't wearing her usual jeans and shirt she was wearing short shorts and a cami (she has nice curves they don't really show with her normal close, note to self ad that to my list of reasons why I like her) "Hey Faith" he said sitting down next to her.

(she looked at him and practically died of humiliation as she looked down at her close and pulled a blanket over her but she looked at him and though she died and gone to heaven he was only wearing his boxers)

"Its ok" he said noticing her looking down then cover up. "I think it looks good on you very good"

"Same to you" she replied

He looked down (omg!!! Im in my boxers in front of Faith how stupid am I) he blushed "Thanks" he said kind of quietly "any room under that blanket?"

"Yup she said and she let him crawl under the blanket his body was warm and smooth she thought

"So I hear that you might like me is this true?"

"Maybe what's it to you?" she said jokingly

"Well maybe im just wondering" he said joking back.

"Well then maybe I wont tell you" joking again

"If you wont tell me then I guess ill have to force you and started tickling her. "Take that and that"

"Ok ok ill tell" she barley said gasping for air she was laughing so hard.

"Good" they settled back into their comfy spot.

"Well I never want to lose you as a friend and I hope you don't take this the wrong way but-"

"I understand" he said cutting her off

"I don't like you"

"Ok" he said sadly

"I love you" shed said it she told Sirius how she felt.

"You do???" he said looking shocked.

"Yup"

"Since when?"

"Since we went to Hogsemade"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

He couldn't believe it he had loved her since they had first met she was drop dead gorgeous and nice but she had an edge. Just then he had an idea he leaned down and whispered "Follow me and get your robes"

She obeyed and she followed him to who knows where then they Sirius stopped and walked back in forth in front of a portrait. Suddenly a door appeared. Sirius took Faith's hand and pulled her in.

(A/N: thank you to all my reviewers I hope this is quick enough for you? I like writing this story so I type a lot of it at once and if your wondering what year there in they are in there third year. I don't care if they're supposed to fall in love till 7th year but im not sure if I want Lilly to fall in love yet but I will continue the series o and tell me if you like the laptop idea? Who could Lilly's lover be? I know but I wont tell you MUWHAHA what should happen in the next chapter between Sirius and Faith and If you know what room they are in tell me what it should look like oh and to answer someone else's question the reasons the guys all have the same last 3 numbers is cause in this story 7 is James lucky number 4 being Sirius's and 6 being Remus's and the girls number is 320 with Lilly's # is 3, 2 is being Faiths and 0 being Sarah's)


	9. 2 Down 1 To Go

2 Down 1 To Go 

As Faith entered the room she saw a wondrous sight it was a room with a fire place and a couch much like the common room but if possible even cozier Sirius led her to sit down on the couch with him and they were in the clothes the were in, in the common room ever once in a while they would sneak glance at each other.

"So what do you think???" asked Sirius

"It's amazing how did you find this place???"

"Oh a little birdie told me"

"Ha ha very funny"

"So does the room always stay like this???"

"No"

"Really???"

"Nope if you and I were to go out there right now I could change it to something different, but don't you think this is cozy enough for now???"

"Yes I was just wondering"

"Ok"

"So how come you like me???"

Faith had brought along her laptop and showed her the Journal entry that she had made the night when she told Sirius about Lilly's secret lover.

He laughed, "So you girls make lists to huh???"

"I guess so"

"Well how much do you like me???" he said

"A lot"

"This much" he said kissing her "How about this much" he said kissing her longer

She said "Nope this much" and kissed him longer and they continued kissing.

"I like you that much to" said Sirius.

Faith laid down on the couch and thinking (I wonder if hell try kissing me again or not???) Sirius at the same time was wondering (should I try and kiss her again???) He lay down next to her and they just stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then he decided and kissed her. Faith felt so happy every time they kissed.

Just then they heard the door shut and they froze not making a sound they thought it would be Filch or someone or Snivellus maybe???

To Sirius's worst fear it was Snivellus (who knows what he was doing there because he had no one with him surprisingly... NOT.) Sirius thought.

Severus came around the couch and saw Sirius and Faith lying there while Sirius had his arm around Faith. Now Severus didn't like this at all because guess who liked who that's right Severus had a crush on Faith and the sight sickened him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here," said Sirius.

"That really is none of your business now is it Sirius"

"I expect it is since you are ruining my date"

"Who said it was a date," said Faith

"I don't know I just said that," said Sirius kind of stupidly.

"Well obviously you don't know what a date is seeing as you've never been on one"

"You have so much room to talk"

"Bastard"

"Gayfer"

"_Stupefy!_" Severus shouted. Sirius fell to the floor.

Faith was nervous now she was alone with Severus and her protector (that's my mental nickname for him since I know he would have protected me) she thought (HELLO FAITH WAKE UP YOUR IN A ROOM ALONE WIT SEVERUS!) she thought more like realizing.

"Faith you know I've always liked you" he said moving closer to her. She had nowhere to go she was trapped on a couch she noticed him looking at her and not at her eyes.

"Um hello my eyes are up here you know" and he sat down next to her. He started kissing her pressing his body up against her.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD" she shoved him off and he was on the floor.

"Now Faith are you sure you want to do that, all I want to do is have some 'fun'"

"In your li-" she broke off she came up with a plan she said, "Ok just let me do something"

"Ok" he said looking very pleased with himself.

She hoped that there was an added room and that it had had her laptop in it even though it was next to her. Suddenly a door appeared and he laptop disappeared. "I um have to get ready" she ran into the room and there was her laptop sitting on a chair she opened it and signed on. All her friends were on she invited them to a chat room.

SeekingSeeker746: having fun Faith ; )

EmeraldTigerLillys320: yeah are you? : )

SilverMoon746: she has to be they haven't come back yet.

SophieSapphire320: what he said

QuidditchChick320: HELP SEVERUS HAS ME TRAPPED IN THIS ROOM ON THE SIXTH LOOR EHIND A TAPESTRY AND SIRIUS IS KNOCKED OUT AND HES MAKING VERY BAD MOVES ON ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!! HELP!!!!!!

They all signed off and left the room she knew that they were coming and she went into the other room with Severus.

"I was wondering when you'd come back" he moved toward her

(Why wont they hurry up and get here)

The next thing she knew 4 people came flying in shouting "GET OFF HER BASTARD" and they all casts different spells at him and he fell to the ground and good old Sirius was just waking up.

"What happened???"

They went back to the common room leaving Severus there and Faith told him everything.

"When I get my hands on him he will have wished he'd die from all those curses" then he turned to Faith "Are you ok babe???"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Babe??? Since when did Faith become 'Babe'???"

"Since now"

"So what were you two doing in there anyway???" James said noticing Sirius in his boxers and Faith in her clothing.

"We weren't doing that if that's what you were thinking"

"Just making sure"

"Ok"

"I think we should go to bed," said Remus

"I'm never going to be able to sleep again ill have nightmares forever about that" said Faith

"I'll stay with you for a while" said Sirius

"Now this is what got you into this mess" said Lilly laughing.

"Shut up Emmy"

The rest of them went to bed and Sirius said, "Hey Faith I know tonight was weird and disgusting but can I make it a little better and ask you out?"

"You sure can and I accept"

Sirius leaned down and kissed her "A little birdie told me you might have" he winked at her and walked up to the Boys Dorm.

She smiled and walked up to her dorm and thought (That makes 2 down and 1 to go)

(a/n: PLZ DON'T KILL ME I just wanted to add some drama/action in there besides look how the ending turned out right?? Please Review.


	10. A Big Misatke

A Big Mistake 

The next morning Faith was sitting in the Great Hall tuning out Sarah and Lilly talking. The scene from last night kept running by in her memory like a horror movie.  
  
"Are you okay?" Faith heard in the distance.

"Hello? Anyone home? Oh god not again"

"Huh what who what happened?" Faith said snapping out of her trance.

"You went into one of your trances again im telling you just forget about it its over and besides your living every girls at Hogwarts dream your going out with Sirius Black" Sarah said matter-of-factly

"Oh I know but still ugh that was horrible! I never knew the guy was that much of a pervert."

"Well one thing is for sure" Lilly said, "We know who to cross off OUR Christmas list."

"You've got that right"

"Hello ladies" James sat across from Lilly and Sirius sat next to Faith who was across from Sarah and Remus sat next to her (I know its confusing look at bottom of page to see how they're sitting)

"Hey James, Sirius, and Remus" all of them said as they sat down.

"Heya Sophie" Remus kissed Sarah.  
  
"Heya yourself but why are you guys so late?"

"Oh no reason" cut in Sirius.

All the girls were thinking and sending mental messages to each other. **'Uh oh what are they up to'  
**_'Im not sure but keep your eyes open.'_ 'definitely'

Remus cut into their mental thinking "It would be nice if you guys wouldn't do that"  
  
"Well its not like you don't do it when were talking to you" Lilly replied.

"So that doesn't mean you guys can" James cut in

"Excuse you" Faith pushed him

"Hey don't push my best mate" said Sirius playfully pushing Faith.  
  
"Maybe this will change your mind," she said and she gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Your right you can push him all you want"

"Hey I resent that." Said James and Remus.

"Just kidding just kidding,"

"Hey! What about me"

"You pushed them"

Faith acted like she was pouting but then Sirius kissed her and they continued to kiss. "Oh god not again" James said to Lilly. "Get a room"

"I think its time we went back to the common room" Sarah said.

When they got to the common room James and Lilly sat in the squishy armchairs, while Faith, Sirius, Sarah, and Remus sat on the couch.

"By the way we never got the chance to ask what happened between you two in the Room of Requirement before Snivellus came in. I bet you two were having fun weren't you?" Remus said laughing.

This time both Sirius and Faith pushed him and he fell off the couch. "Ouch that hurt. I thought you told her not push us anymore"

"You deserved it that time" said Sirius.

Remus sat on the couch again and they talked all afternoon. That night they went down to the Great Hall for supper. Remus Sirius and James laughed every time they made eye contact. About half way through their meal they heard a yell from the Slytherin table. It was Severus he had gotten a piece of mail and it had a swelling potion in it and Severus' nose was growing bigger by the minute and he got a second envelope and he had opened it a firework shot out of it and spelled LOOK SEVERUS' AT NOSE IT'S A CONTINENT.

He ran out at the hall yelling and everyone started laughing at him but Sirius Remus and James were laughing the hardest. Faith Lilly and Sarah gave them the dirtiest look they could muster and got up and walked off. They went back to the common room and sat waiting for the boy's to get back.

As they walked in they saw the girls and knew that they were in trouble.

"HOW DARE YOU" Lilly Faith and Sarah yelled at them.

"We thought you would find it funny after what he did to you" Sirius said to Faith

"Well your wrong I don't need you to fight my battles for me"

"We were just messing around," said James

"You could have hurt him worse then you did" Lilly said very sharply

"Since when did you care about him so much" Sirius asked.

"Since it wasn't a fair fight"

Sarah looked at Remus "Im so disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than that" then they all walked up to the girls dormitory.

"Wait Sarah" Remus yelled but it was to late they had slammed the door.

(Oh no what have I done the girls are super mad at the boys oh im such an evil writer two bad things in 2 chapters. LoL well not really but who cares. Oh when there talking in their minds the letters in **bold** is Lilly talking _italics_ is Sarah Underlined is Faith. Here is the seating arrangement as I promised believe me I almost couldn't write the last one so if u want that one just e-mail me. L Sa R this one is from this  
J F SI ï chapter


	11. The Girls Conversation 1

The Girl's Conversation part 1 

"Oh my god can you believe what they did?"

"They are such jerks."

"I know I thought Remus had oh I don't know." Sarah hit her head on her pillow.

"Just as Sirius was starting to act better to."

"I was even dare I say starting to like James."

"Jusst goes to show you boys will be boys"

"Yeah" they all agreed.

Later on that night...

Lilly couldn't get to sleep because of what they had done. She decided to get on her laptop she opened it up to check her e-mail.

From: Subject: Time:

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr Hey 10:30

SeekingSeeker746 Im Sorry 10:00

"Ugh" she said and she deleted James' e-mail "Well lets see" and she opened up the other e-mail.

Lilly,

I want you to know I love you with all my heart and id never do something like James' did never he was so cruel to Severus not that I like Severus or anythingshivers LoL well anyway you have a right to be mad at him and he knows it to and he's really sad about it.

Signed,

Your Unnoticed Lover.

Lilly signed online and hoped he would be on.

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: Hey I was hoping you would sign on ; )

EmeraldTigerLillys320: well I was hopin that you would be on.

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: that's funny

EmeraldTigerLillys320: yup

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: Kool so wutcha thinking bout?

EmeraldTigerLillys320: you and who you could be.

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: wow I feel so loved.

EmeraldTigerLillys320: I think that im...

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: yes?

EmeraldTigerLillys320: O sry but I g2g.

ThEUnNoTiCeDLOvEr: ok

EmeraldTigerLillys320 has signed off at 11:02 pm

Lilly sat un bed thinking if she really wanted to or not she was going to put that she did but she chickened out. She batted the idea of signing back on and telling him but then she decided to just go back to sleep.

(A/N: don't you just hate me well what do you think she wants to do??? Or tell him please review or I d k what ill do well neway I am working ong the next 5 chapters as we speak there really short but I promise you I will not fail. Oh yeah there will be 3 parts to the conversations one the night this happens one at lunch and then one after something happens but im sorry the boy's conversations are short)


	12. The Boys Conversation 1

The Boy's Conversation 1 

"Well were screwed"

"Yup"

"What the hell are we going to do."

"I don't know but you got to admit that it was pretty funny"

"Shut up Sirius"

"You know im right"

"So just shut up"

"Oh come on Remus he's just trying to lighten things up a bit"

"Yeah well im not in the greatest of moods. The love of my life hates me."

"Well same here"

"Im not as bothered by it she always has hated me so"


	13. The Girls Conversation 2

The Girl's Conversation 2 

"OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" Lilly screamed into her pillow.

"Same here."

"I still am just totally shocked he did something like that."

"Well its almost lunch time lets go down and eat lunch."

"Ok"

They went down to the Great Hall and started to chat about Quidditch. They were this close to forgetting about the boys when they walked in.

"God dammit" Sarah said to herself

"Well they might not come sit by us"

"What in the hell are the chances of that"

"OK ok I was just saying"

"Oh well they're coming over here."

James' sat down "Look were sorry Lilly"

(Why is he talking to me? Oh well I won't say anything back) Lilly thought.

"Yeah Faith please" Sirius tried to kiss her but she turned the other way and all he got was a kiss on the cheek. (Yeah right he thinks he's going to kiss me there is no way im ever going to kiss him again.)

"Sarah... come on you know we didn't mean any harm and were really sorry" She rolled her eyes and said.

"Don't tell me that you didn't hurt me... well actually did you hurt me because I thought you had more sense than that but I guess you don't. Good-bye" She got up and left. After they got out of the Great Hall.


	14. The Boys Conversation 2

The Boy's Conversation 2

The next morning the boys were sitting around talking.

"What are we going to do?" said James.

"Wait wait im getting something... nope I got nothing." Remus said.

"Whoa we are in deep shit if Remus cant figure this out" said Sirius

"Dammit" James said

"Shut up im still thinking"

"Ok ok jeez"

The guys were sitting in the common room trying to figure out what to do to get the girls back. After what happened last night they thought that it would never happen.

"Great Sarah's probably going to hate me now"

"Yeah and things were just getting good between me and Faith"

"I think that Lilly was maybe starting to warm up to me."

"Well its over now we're starting back at square 1" said Remus. "Well maybe we could say were 'sorry' to Snivellus"

"................... Nahhhhhh" they all said

"It was just a thought god I must be high... well the Halloween feast is coming up we at least have that to look forward to."

"Yeah... right"

"Great"

"Oh come on guys they'll get over it soon enough... hopefully"

"Hopefully" they said

"I think that we should go get some lunch at the least"

"Ok"

They went down to the Great Hall and looked for Sarah Faith and Lilly. They were sitting across from each other except Faith was on one side and Lilly and Sarah were on the other. They thought about going to sit down with them and try talking to them and they really thought about it but then they decided to do it anyway.

"Look were sorry Lilly"

"Yeah Faith please" Sirius tried to kiss her but she turned the other way and all he got was a kiss on the cheek.

"Sarah... come on you know we didn't mean any harm and were really sorry"

"Don't tell me that you didn't hurt me... well actually did you hurt me because I thought you had more sense than that but I guess you don't. Good-bye"


	15. The Girls Conversation 3

The Girl's Conversation 3

"What the bloody hell did Sirius think he was doing"

"By the looks of it kiss you" Sarah said

Faith gave her an evil look "I know that but still I mean really how could he?"

"Well luckily James didn't say much to me."

"Yeah you're the lucky one"

"You weren't going out with him"

"Well that just shows who has the better common sense"

"Hey!" both Sarah and Faith said.

"Well its true" they all started to laugh.

"Oh well who needs them anyway."

"Ok before we forget about them for the rest of our lifetime can I at least remind ourselves of one extremely good memory?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Just remember this one last time these two words will bring back it all."

"Alright already what are the two words that will so dramatically change our life again."

"Miss and Independent"

"Oh my god!" Sarah and Faith exclaimed "That was soo much fun!"

"I told you so"

"You know what we should do we should try to influence Dumbledore to hold a Hogwarts Idol at the Halloween Feast."

"A whata what?"

"Oh right well in the muggle world they have this show called 'American Idol' where they select a number of people that audition and they go onto a competition and they compete for the spot to be the American Idol"

"OH THAT SOUNDS COOL"

"It is. Well let's go to Dumbledore's office tomorrow morning first thing."

"Ok"


	16. The Boys Conversation 3

Boy's Conversation 3

The girls got up and left. "So we actually have to apologize to Snivellus?" Sirius said after a long pause.

"Looks like it. I told you that earlier but nooo."

"Look we'll go up to Snivellius tomorrow and tell him we're sor... that were sorr... o god I cant even say it."

"James your so hard-headed well I think that we should say it in front of the girls." They started planning.

(A/N yeah I know short chapter ok but I just gave you 6 of them so that should count for something)


	17. Talkinng To Dumbledore

Talking to Dumbledore

"So are we really going to do this?" said Faith

"Yup" Lilly said nervously

"Well let's go then." Said Sarah.

"Sugar Quill." Lilly said plainly as the gargoyle jumped to the side the ascended the stairs. Lilly took the doorknocker and knocked it three times.

A voice came from inside "Come in. "They walked in to Dumbledore's office, "Please sit down." They sat down

"Well Sir," Lilly started "We were thinking maybe that maybe that we could change the Christmas Feast entertainment"

"Do you now?" He replied listening closely

"Yes we were thinking we could have a talent show and call it Hogwarts Idol and it would be based on the show American Idol which is a muggle show in America"

"Yes yes I know about this show I'm afraid I get quite sucked into it sometimes." He gave a small chuckle.

Lilly in shock took her a moment to continue but she did "Well as you know there are three judges Randy Simon and Paula."

"Yes"

"Well we were thinking that Lucius Malfoy could play the part of Simon and our close friend Cece Kiwi could play Paula and we could get Arthur Weasley as Randy."

"Those are very good choices I will make an announcement today at lunch after I talk to the three you have selected as judges."

"Thank you."

"Now I suggest you girls go plan your act. But there is one flaw that I find in you plan."

"Yes?"

"What about Christmas Holidays."

"Well we have a feeling everyone will stay home for this."

"I figured. You may go now."

"I can't believe that our plan is actually going to go through." Sarah said as they were sitting in the Room Of Requirement

"Oh I know!" Faith was excited

"What song are we going to do?"

"Well let's see there's always Low by Kelly Clarkson." Faith suggested.

"How does it go again?" Sarah asked

Faith sang the chorus "Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out. Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? Cause what you did was cold."

"Oh I know that song" Lilly was looking more excited than Faith.

"Well maybe we should do a little bit faster song like 'Leave Get Out' by JoJo.

"Ohmygosh I love that song" Faith was the hyper one again.

"Ohmygosh me to!" Sarah said really fast

"Oh I know and we can get outfits from a muggle close store in Hogsemade." Lilly said.

"Oh I've heard of that shop."

"Yeah Silva Flava."

"Well we should go this weekend."

"Wait there's tryouts we need a song for that and out fits for that."

"Ugh ok well we could do Low and just wear simple jeans and tank tops but we do our real show at the real thing."

"Great idea Sarah." said Lilly.

"That way we only have to buy one outfit."

"Yeah."

"Look its almost Lunch time." Lilly was pointing to her watch.

"Lets get going!"

They went down to the Great Hall and could barely eat they were so excited. Finally Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make this year over the Christmas Holidays we will be holding a Hogwarts Idol," He then went into detail about how the show would work and everything. "As our three judges would you give a round of applause to Cece Kiwi, Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur Weasley." They all stood up and then sat down after the clapping died down he spoke again. "We owe all this to the three intelligent third years in Gryffindor Faith, Sarah, and Lilly." The girls stood up then after 30 seconds sat down.

"Well what song shall we do for tryouts?" James asked his friends.

"Hmm I don't know what do you think Sirius?"

"Well lets see we could do 'All-star' by simple plan."

"That's a good idea."

"Well this will add more to our plan." Remus said slyly but kind of evilly. He got up and walked to the common room.

"Sometimes I wonder how far he would go to get Sarah back." James wandered.

"Yeah he's starting to scare me to." Sirius said.

(A/N: jeez Remus really wants Sarah back ok this story will be really long sorry because I'm only in their third year and will continue the story so...yeah.)


End file.
